creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Thing
The "Thing" is an aggressive Corrupted Creature that can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground, and can also spawn on any kind of Corrupted Blocks that are placed or created anywhere, during day and night, but only in completely dark areas. The Thing looks like an amalgamation of many Creatures. They feature a large eye like a Miru in their head, also smaller eyes at their sides, and the head of a Pigsy embedded in their chest. Things have two longer and two shorter legs, but only one very long arm with Miru-like but twisted claws that they use to attack player characters with. Despite the look of their eyes, they cannot hypnotize player characters, and they don't attack animals. Just like all Corrupted Creatures, Things will not die in broad sunlight after it has spawned in darkness. Since update R41, the eyes of Things now also glow slightly blue in the dark, plus they make characteristically purring sounds while walking slowly, so that's how you can identify them easily. Combat abilities The Thing is the strongest and most durable common creature found in the game. Seasonal spawnable Creatures during Idol Events or Trog Trap Events might be even stronger and tougher though, for example Th'ang The Unyielding (the red ghostly relative of the Thing) or Troggington the Abominable Frost Trog, and especially W'urm The Infernal. According to Playful, Things have 2500 health points and based on tests, they require 250 hits with a Wood Sword, 250 hits with a Stone Sword, 125 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 84 hits with an Iron Sword, 72 hits with a Diamond Sword or 50 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like Things have at least 250 armor points. Please also note that all Creatures in Creativerse have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. Unfortunately, this Creature is able to kill you very quickly in return: 2-5 hits is what it takes for a Thing to kill a player character, depending on the player character's armor and health. The Thing screetches when spotting player characters and starts to pursue them, however it lacks a pre-chase / warning animation. Unlike Corrupted Mirus and other types of Mirus that characteristically show a "roar-like" animation or Corrupted Rocksters (or any other type of aggressive Rocksters) that will lift both of their claws up aggressively, or Corrupted Leafies (or Night Leafies) that will squit an eye with their heads tilted right before charging. Loot and Pet Harvest After being killed, Things might randomly drop Corruption Dust, Diamond Swords and parts of Diamond Armor, or also Diamond Mining Cells, the second highest tier of items, in their Loot Bags. Things can additionally drop different kinds of ArcTek items (Lanterns, Tables, Chests of all kinds), Advanced Extractors and/or Gas Lamps. Other typical loot of the Thing would be rare Recipes like for Super Extractors (the Thing is the only source for this specific recipe), also rare Recipes for Colored Beacons, Adobe Roofs, Hardened Lava Wall and many other building blocks. Harvesting Pet-Things will provide you with the same kind of items as their loot when they are killed, but less in number compared to what can be obtained by killing Things or "dismissing" Pets (which can only be done once, since it's actually killing them). Thing Pets will still only provide players with the best possible pet harvest and much more materials after they have been fed their favorite Food as can be seen in their Pet Window. Killing Things Things are the strongest common enemies in the game, but because of their valuable loot or harvest, killing Things can be considered highly rewarding. There are a few surefire ways to kill a Thing without being killed by it. Since update R50 in December 2017, Corrupted Creatures will drop Loot Bags when dying from being purified, frozen, burnt to death or from drowning. If you prefer to use a melee Weapon to hunt Things, choose your best Weapon and constantly circle a Thing while hitting it (you can just hold down the left mouse button for auto-hit). You don't even have to sprint, but try not to jump too often. If you're fast enough while encircling it, the Thing won't be able to hit you before being killed. If another Corrupted Creature decides to join the battle, this can get a bit more dangerous though. Tip: in order to win time to equip your weapon, try quickly pushing an attacking Thing away with your Power Cell. If you push a Thing right before it swipes with its hand, this will result in its attack missing. This strategy is also good if you are cornered by a Thing and are left with low health. 'Purification' Mineral Water can kill all Corrupted Creatures including Things quickly. These Creatures will die if they stay in contact with Mineral Water long enough, even just by touching it slightly - you will be able to tell because they usually start to glow yellowish-green in this case and the Thing will start to squeak when hurt. So you can place a "drop" of Mineral Water into a Thing's way for example to make it lose health - on "peaceful" game worlds (with the "Pro" world option "passive creatures" enabled), the Thing will even often stop when touching the Mineral Water and then just die. Healing Beacons are useful to purify Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water. If you place a ladder into a puddle of Mineral Water that you have created this way within Corrupted Water on the Corruption layer, you can lure all Corrupted Creatures and Things there, then climb up and simply watch the Corrupted Creatures die from purification. However, please note that Creatures are now able to retreat further away as soon as they will realize that they cannot reach you. You'll need to check where they'll usually retreat to and create some more Mineral Water in this area. Digging a pit that is at least 4 blocks deep and filling it with Mineral Water (note that the liquid "counts" as being 1 block in height, so it can serve as a step), then luring Things into that and climbing out of it using a ladder or a glider (can be a little tricky if you start flying while wading in any liquid though) might be a better strategy nowadays. If Things touch Healing Beacons, they will also be killed by purification, but it can be tricky to place Healing Beacons in such a way that Things will have to touch them for long enough to be killed. It usually still works on "peaceful" worlds (with the "Pro" option "passive/peaceful creatures" enabled), where Things and Corrupted Creatures might even stop when touching the Healing Beacon and then die stoically. [[:Category:Explosives|'Explosives']] Throwing Explosives at Things from a spot that these Corrupted Creatures cannot reach is a very safe way of killing them. Get used to the arch that Explosives describe (except for Shur-Ice-ns and Vlad-a-Rangs), then try to aim at the feet of Things to hit them properly. If the Creature screeches and (often) moves or even jumps a little, then you have properly inflicted damage on it. You can use Purification Bombs to kill Things very quickly. Around 6 Purification Bombs can already be enough to kill a Thing (and even less will kill other Corrupted Creatures). Please note that the Thing will be pushed back a little every time you hit it. Before update R51, Things and other Corrupted Creatures would not drop any Loot Bags when dying from the purification effect of these Explosives. Now they do, which makes Purification Bombs the most effective ranged weapons against Things and Corrupted Creatures in general. From high up, like from a platform or across a gap (recommended), or from the very top of a Ladder (this might be tricky), or even while flying a Glider (even trickier), you can hurl such throwables at Things at leisure without being touched. Other Explosives like Explosive Bombs, Armor-Piercing Bombs, Poison Bombs, Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Flaming Skulls, Shur-Ice-ns, Vlad-a-Rangs or even weak Rimecones and Snowcubes can kill Things too, if you just throw a large enough amount of them and hit the Things properly. This strategy will use up many of these not-so-effective Explosives though. It requires ca. 60 Explosive Bombs or pretty much the same amount of Armor-Piercing Bombs to kill a Thing. Most other Explosives except for Purification Bombs are often even less effective against Things. Also, all Explosives will push Things a little further away, which can be quite a distance after throwing dozens of Explosives. Stun Bombs will also inflict damage, but only a very small amount, while Force Bombs, Scare Flares and Flares won't hurt Creatures at all. Blizzard Bombs can make Things fly high up and even glitch through the "ceiling" of the Corruption layer. Unfortunately, Creatures do not take any falling damage in Creativerse. TNT of all sorts could be effective in principle, since Super TNT can now destroy Corrupted Blocks. However, since fuses don't work with such placeable types of Explosives any longer and the activation of TNT takes a split second, the timing can be really hard. Also, you would have to ignite several strong TNT bombs to kill a Thing, and the creature will be pushed away a significant distance whenever one of these bombs explodes. Since Things and other corrupted creatures are immune to Corruption, it is also be quite ineffective to throw Corrupt Bombs. Letting Things drown In principle, all Creatures in Creativerse should be able to swim. At least, they were able to in 2017. Nowadays they instead tend to sink to the ground of any liquid and can drown there if they stay emerged in liquids for too long, leaving Loot Bags behind afterwards. This can even happen in Corrupted Water, although Things are immune to Corruption. However, Things are 2 blocks tall, so they can wade through any liquid except for Mineral Water and liquid Lava unscathed if the liquid is only 1 block deep. If you build a drowning kill-trap with a destination teleporter inside in order to teleport your enemies into that trap by luring them into the departure teleporter, take care to fill the trap with at least 2 blocks of liquid on top of each other, while 3 blocks might be even better. Gauntlet Smash You will need to perform 2 AOE Gauntlet Smashes with a Lumite level Sword equipped to kill a Thing. The Power Cell does not matter for this. You need to draw the weapon and smash the ground rather close to your enemy when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina or more. Prepare the smash soon enough so the Thing will not even be able to reach you, but close enough to be struck. All Creatures within a certain proximity will be affected by the gauntlet smash - the further away, the less damage they will take. Before you can perform another Power Attack, you'll need to wait until your Stamina has regenerated to at least 75% of its maximum again (either 75 Stamina for F2P players or 150 Stamina for "Pro" players). Luckily, the first smash will usually send a Thing flying for a split second and into a certain distance from you (depending on any obstacles). You can then use your ArcTek Gauntlet to push the Thing away until your Stamina has regenerated. Taming Things You can tame "Things" as Pets, but unfortunately, Things can be very hard to tame. Be aware that the process of taming one will take half a minute to complete, longer than for any other Creature in Creativerse. Tamed Things can prefer either Corrupted Sandwiches, Corrupted Soup or Corrupted Bread to eat. In order to receive the best pet harvest, you will have to feed each Pet their exact favorite type of Food. Then they will usually provide you with a somewhat smaller amount of the same random items and rare Recipes additionally to Corruption Dust like they would drop in their Loot Bag (and will if you dismiss a Thing Pet). Tamed animals can be harvested infinitely though (after being fed and then cleaned after the harvest). So harvesting Things can take a lot less effort than hunting them (which also reduces the durability of sword/s a lot, and of armor whenever being hit). One or two Pet-Things are a good source for rare Recipes, Diamond equipment and Corruption Dust. It is neither required nor recommended to "weaken" Creatures by hitting them before taming them, since this will not make any difference for the taming process in Creativerse, but only waste time. For more information about Pets, please refer to the according article. Stun Bombs Stun Bombs are a good help to tame Things. Stun Bombs inflict a small amount of damage and such they can kill weak Creatures easily, but "fortunately" it's very hard to kill a Thing with such bombs. Prepare to take a lot of Stun Bombs with you when using this tactic, as Things are very durable. Stun Bombs can be thrown as many times as needed without interrupting the taming process, allowing a single player to repeatedly stun a Thing while taming it. Place a stack of these Bombs into your quickbar and either use right-click or type the number key of the according quickslot to throw one Stun Bomb every 5 seconds (each bomb has a short cooldown), otherwise the Thing will wake up in between and can immediately attack again, such interrupting the taming process. Stun Bombs are regularly found in Treasure Chests, on Keepas and can also be easily created with a few easy to come by ingredients. Enemies hit with a Stun Bomb will be paralyzed for about 5-6 seconds. If you keep throwing them on Things, they won't have the ability to fight back, preventing you from taking damage while hitting them with your weapon or taming them with a Taming Collar. Trapping Things Trapping Things in a way that it cannot move and then getting just close enough in order to tame it with a Taming Collar would be a good strategy and even safer than using Stun Bombs repeatedly. For this, a Teleporter could be used to lure a Thing into and teleport it into some kind of cage or pit. Holes in fences, gates or doors can be used to safely tame Things "through" them. If you use slabs to create holes the size of half a block, take care, because Things cannot slip through these holes, but might still be able to hit you with their attacks through such a hole. You can alternatively try to use or build hindrances that obstruct the movement of Things from blocks (like placing them diagonally with holes in between), which might be tricky, but might also result in the Thing simply taking a distance as soon as it realizes that it cannot reach you. You could use Doors too - if you close a door at the right moment, Creatures can sometimes get stuck in it and even can't hit through it. Or you can use Block Phasers (in order to let part of a floor disappear and make the Thing fall into a trap), also Trap Doors, Sensors, Pressure Plates, and/or perhaps Fans (even though Fans unfortunately don't affect Creatures equally to player characters), or the like wired together. Ice Slopes won't melt (not even in very hot environments) and usually let players slip very easily, but they might not work so well with Creatures that often will not skid on Ice Slopes at all. Unfortunately trapping Things might not work well because of a bug that lets Creatures jump irregularly and/or lets them glitch upwards or downwards, even through ceilings or sometimes through the floor. Ladders, fences and gaps Since update R44 in June 2017, Creatures might retreat further away if you hit them from a place where they cannot reach you. So this would make taming impossible. However in some cases this strategy still works and Creatures simply stop or freeze. You can just try it for yourself. For example, you could climb up ladders and try to position yourself carefully, so you might just be able to hit a Thing without being hit back by them. Or you can try luring Things to a fence and hit them across the fence. However make sure that the fence forms a closed ring so that Things cannot simply run around it. Don't create steps or breaches that can be used either, like by placing torches on the fence or liquids next to it. You can also try creating a gap that Things cannot cross and then fight them across the gap after luring your enemies there. For example, you can try digging a trench that is 3 blocks deep and 1 block in width in a "circle" around a platform where you can stand on (at least 4 blocks so you can step back if necessary) and with steps or ladders placed into the trench in case you should fall down. Just make sure that your ladders cannot be used as bridges for Things to get to you and that you do not cut steps into your own "safety" platform that Things could then climb. Or you can try building a platform that floats at least 3-4 blocks above the ground. Then you can build "stairs" leading up to such a platform, but you should leave a gap of at least 1 block between the upper end of the stairs and the platform. While player characters can simply "walk" across such a small gap, Creatures can only follow to the edge of the gap and not cross it. Sometimes they freeze at the edge so they can be tamed across the gap safely if you position your player character carefully at the right distance so that the Creatures can't hit. However, the opposite might happen and the Creatures could retreat instead, which would make taming impossible. In earlier versions of Creativerse, Creatures were unable to swim and practically "froze" at the edges of any liquid so they could easily be tamed or killed on the shores of Oceans, lakes or any other kind of liquid while the player character was standing inside the liquid. This does not work any longer. Family members During the Idol Event "Th'ang rises" (see Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign), a Mirghoul, two Polturpigsies and two Eidoleafis (and later on other additional Idol Event Creatures like Hauntsters, Poultrygeists and Ghostevils) will spawn and then "merge" into Th'ang - a red, ghostly transparent and even larger variation of the Thing. Th'angs are also vulnerable to Purification, but will take much less damage from Purification Bombs. On the other hand, Th'angs are vulnerable to Corruption and can be killed by being drowned in Corrupted Water (and/or Lava). Th'angs will neither affect the durability of melee Weapons when they are hit, nor of any Armor part that they themselves will hit, different to Things. Category:Corruption layer Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Corrupted Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures